


All the toes...

by Bashynx



Category: Kaneki Ken - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suffering, Torture, Violence, cutting off toes, kaneki, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Bashynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Kaneki have to endure, actually?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the toes...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! ^^

It had to be days he spend here. He wasn't certain but too much time passed. Too much suffering.  
He wasn't sure just how much more of it he could endure. He feared he wasn't strong enough. He had to endure it thought. For Hide's sake. For Touka's sake. For everyone's sake.  
As his mother always taught him, he wanted to rather suffer than cause suffering.  
He wanted to protect everyone at Anteiku and this might be his chance. He hoped it was. And he wished they weren't stupid enough to come to rescue him.  
Not that he didn't wish that, but he didn't want them to die just like that.  
They were all supposed to live. They had to.  
The big door opened. He entered the room, quickly closing the distance, crazy look in his eyes, popping knuckles.  
James. Big and muscular. He had him to do anything he liked. And Kaneki had no say in it. He had to endure his toes being cut one by one by one over and over again.  
On top of that, he was taken advantage of from time to time as well. He didn't feel the pain from the sex because his toes were healing all the time. He never gave him enough time to have them healed properly and they always hurt.  
Everything always hurt and Jason's cock inside of him was amongst the worst.  
“Are you counting, you little cunt?” Jason asked and pulled him by his hair. He wasn't fast enough to answer so Jason asked again, cutting off his toe this time “Are you counting??”  
“One thousand, nine hundred ninety-three...” He started not wanting to anger Jason.  
Jason cut off another toe. “...nine hundred sixty-five...” He wanted just to die. He wanted to be freed from all this suffering. He didn't want to endure this anymore. It was too much for one man to take. It was even too much for a ghoul to take.  
Another two toes got cut off.  
The cruelty of humans and ghouls was huge. There was no comparing it to anything. How could it even be? How was it possible for such evil to exist?  
And another toe...  
His mind couldn't comprehend this. Evil creates evil. Cruelty creates cruelty. He wondered what would he look like if he got out of here.  
Another toe cut off.  
Will he be changed that much? Will the scars be that big? He doubted that he would be the same Kaneki he once was. It would take a really strong person to come through this unchanged.  
And there goes another toe. There weren't much left.  
He wanted to scream but he was too weak. He was too weak to breathe even, but he had to in order to survive but what was the point?  
Another toe got cut off. Only two more. Two more and it will be over, he lied to himself. He clanged to that one single lie for dear life. What other choice had he?  
Ninth toe got cut off. Only one more. One more and this nightmare is over.  
“What number are you at?” Jason checked.  
“Six hundred thirty-six” he said in plain voice.  
Jason cut off his last toe. He already felt that well known tickling in his toes, they started to heal already. Jason said that he had quite fast regeneration ability, even for a ghoul but it still didn't seem fast enough for Kaneki.  
“I hope you liked the foreplay.” Jason smiled, showing off his teeth. “The fun has only started.”  
Kaneki felt as his eyes went wide. Not again he thought. It was too late to try and resist. Not that there was any use for that.  
It was hopeless, all of it.


End file.
